


Little Fighter

by Sk3tchkidd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchkidd/pseuds/Sk3tchkidd
Summary: Being the wife of Kentaro Kyotani the former 'Mad Dog' is now a father with another baby on the way
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Little Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there so just wanted to put this out there I have this posted on my tumblr account as well with the same name Sk3tchkidd, so if you see it both here and there its just me having it on both platforms

You and Kentaro had been married for about 4 years now and had gotten married shortly after graduation having been together since your second year at Aoba Josai. You had a 3 year old son and you were currently 20 weeks pregnant with your second child. Today while Kentaro was at his practice for the Sendai frogs, your son was at daycare so you could go to your doctor's appointment to find out the gender of your second baby.

"Well Mrs Kyotani, congratulations, you are having a girl" the doctor said  
"Really a girl?" You asked  
"Yes ma'am" the doctor said "and would you like the prints of the ultrasound?"  
"Yes please, I'd like to show my husband and son" you said  
"She's looking very healthy, and is growing perfectly, you are half way through now" the doctor said.

A little bit later as you're walking to the car from your appointment, you get a phone call from your son's daycare saying there was an incident and that he needed to be picked up, you agree and try to call Kentaro but he doesn't answer. You sigh and drive to the daycare. Once there you park and go inside.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my son Kyotani Kaii" you said  
"Mrs. Kyotani, yes there was a incident with your son" the daycare worker said  
"I was told that over the phone but wasn't given any details, can you tell me what happened?" You asked  
"Well you see Kaii, and the other children were outside playing when the after school kindergartners arrived and joined them outside. Kaii was on the swings by himself when one of the 5 year olds apparently pushed Kaii off the swing he scraped his hands and knees on the ground, then Kaii told him that wasn't nice and punched him in the face before pushing him over." The daycare worker said  
"Why didn't one of you stop this, Kaii is only three?" You asked angry  
"One of the staff didn't see anything until Kaii was getting up, then hitting and pushing the other child" she said  
"We're the other parents called and notified as well?" You asked  
"Yes but they aren't able to pick up their child yet" she said  
"Bring me my son now" you said "I promise you Kaii will not be returning we will find elsewhere for him to have daycare"  
"Mrs. Kyotani I assure you we're handling this situation, theres no need for that" she said as another woman came out with Kaii and his backpack.  
"No miss I assure you once my husband hears of this, he will not be happy either if you think I'm mad you're lucky you didnt get him to pick up Kaii" you said  
"We tried calling him too, but weren't able to get a hold of him" she said  
"Come on Kaii, let's go see daddy" you said looking at him

He ran up to you, with his arms stretched up with grabby hands wanting to be held. You could see the scrapes on his hands.

"You've got to jump baby remember?" you asked

He nods and just looks at you eyes glassy with unshed tears as he gave you grabby hands again. You count to three with him and as he jumps you pick him up comforting him as you move him to your hip. He whines not wanting to be on your hip.

"Come on let's go see daddy" you said as you walked out

You get to your car and put him in his car seat giving him kisses on his cheeks. He's still whining a little bit. Once you're back in the car you drive to the gym where your husbands practice is taking place. You park as close to the entrance as you can get to. Getting Kaii out of his carseat you hold his hand gently because of his scrapes as you walked into the gym where practice is being held.

When you walk in you see Kentaro practicing his serves. When Koganegawa notices you when the door opens.

"Kyo, your wife is here" he said 

He turns and sees you, he hands Tsukishima the ball. You release Kaii's hand and he runs to his dad.

"Daddy" he cried as he ran to him.

Kentaro scooped him up in his arms and held him close to his chest. When Kaii started crying into his dad's neck.

"What happened?" He asked looking to you for answers  
"After my appointment, I got a call from his daycare, asking me to pick him up" you said "they didnt tell me why until I got there, but one of the five year olds pushed him off the swing, he has scrapes on his hands and knees from his fall but he got right back up, punched and pushed over the five year old"  
"He was mean" Kaii said  
"That's my mad puppy" he said kissing Kaii's cheek  
"No mad puppy" you said  
"What, he stood up to someone bigger than him and only hit after he was hit first" he said "besides hes not going back there anyway"  
"He is three Kentaro, no more mad puppy talk, anyway, I told them he's not coming back, and that they're lucky I went to pick him up and not you" you said  
"Damn right I would've cussed their asses out" he said  
"Taro! We dont need our toddler swearing" you scold him  
"I'm sorry love" he said and he kissed your cheek

Thats when you saw Koganegawa and Tsukishima trying to stifle their laughs. They thought it was funny and rare sight to see the usually aggressive and confrontational Kentaro Kyotani being extremely soft around his wife and son. Kentaro tried to set Kaii down but he whined and held on tighter. 

"Okay pup I'll hold you but let's go sit so mommy can rest" he said and he took your hand squeezing it as he led you to the benches so you could get off your feet.  
"I wasn't able to hold him how he wanted because I didn't want him kicking the baby" you said placing your free hand on your bump.  
"How was the appointment are they okay?" He asked moving Kaii to sit on his knee one arm around him still holding him so he can place his other hand on your bump too.  
"Yes, doctor said they are very healthy and growing perfectly and I know if they are a boy or girl" you said  
"Really?" He asked eyes widening "tell me already"  
"We're having a girl" you said smiling 

He pulled you into a sweet kiss before leaning down and kissing your belly.

"I love you Taro" you said  
"I love you too, all three of you" he said 

Bonus:  
"Boy or girl?" Koganegawa asked  
"Girl" you said 

Tsukishima started laughing and Koganegawa groaned.

"Pay up loser" Tsukishima said holding his hand out towards Koganegawa

He groaned again and walking over to his gym bag he pulled put the money and threw it at Tsukishima 

"Childish" he said rolling his eyes as he picked up the money  
"What did I just miss?" You asked raising an eyebrow at them  
"We had a bet going on, as to who's guess was right for the baby's gender" Tsukishima said  
"How much?" You asked  
"Koga bet 5000 yen (about 45.00 usd) that the baby would be a boy" Kentaro said "while Tsuki bet 5000 yen it would be a girl"


End file.
